The End of My Autumn Memories
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: Aku tersenyum miris. Tapi setidaknya mereka lebih beruntung dari pada aku. Orang yang hanya bisa tersenyum palsu setelah kehilangan tempat sandaran hidupnya/"Musim gugur tahun ini, akan menjadi musim gugur terakhir dihatiku,"/ FF For SHDL


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke **

**Rate : T**

**Warnings : Full Hinata Pov, typo(s), OOC, AU, ide pasaran.**

**Summary :**

Aku tersenyum miris. Tapi setidaknya mereka lebih beruntung dari pada aku. Orang yang hanya bisa tersenyum palsu setelah kehilangan tempat sandaran hidupnya/"Musim gugur tahun ini, akan menjadi musim gugur terakhir dihatiku,"/'Sayonara, my little star…'/

**Fic pertamaku di fandom ini dan didedikasikan untuk**

**SasuHina Days Love (SHDL)**

**Uchihyuu Nagisa© Proudly Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End of My Autumn Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur yang indah, daun-daun yang menguning terlihat disepanjang jalan Konoha, membuat orang yang melintasinya merasa nyaman walaupun angin yang berhembus terasa dingin. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi memanfaatkan momen ini untuk berkencan. Mereka terlihat bahagia seakan didunia ini tak ada badai masalah yang akan menerpa. Aku tersenyum miris. Tapi setidaknya mereka lebih beruntung dari pada aku. Orang yang hanya bisa tersenyum palsu setelah kehilangan tempat sandaran hidupnya. Air mataku keluar tanpa aku perintah. Aku putuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman dengan harapan dapat mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis cengeng dan lemah lagi. Bukannya mereda, mataku semakin deras mengeluarkan air yang berasa asin ini. Aku benci musim ini karena mengingatkanku dengan kejadian musim gugur tahun lalu, saat hari-hari terakhirku di SMA.

**Flashback On**

"Jangan ganggu aku. Enyah kau dari hidupku!" bentak pemuda bermata onyx itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat kau pergi meninggalkanku dikelas. Aku ingin berteriak saat itu juga agar kau berhenti dan menjelaskan apa salahku padamu. Tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin menjadi tontonan gratis teman-teman sekelas, aku seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga harus kuat. Apa kata ayahku saat dia mengetahui seorang Hyuuga menangis, terlebih lagi aku adalah anaknya. Aku tidak ingin membuat ayahku lebih malu lagi, cukup sudah dia men'cap'ku sebagai anak yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak mau, dia juga mencapku sebagai anak yang lemah dan cengeng. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati dan mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku sejenak dengan melihat pemandangan musim gugur dari jendela. Daun momoji yang berguguran seakan menggambarkan tunas cintaku yang mulai layu.

**Flashback Off**

Kejadian itu masih mengintai setiap memori sel di otakku, menyerang setiap waktu, bahkan setiap detik dalam hidupku dan menggerogoti hatiku bak virus yang membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kau berhasil membuka kunci sanubariku yang selama ini tertutup rapat untuk mencintaimu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, pemuda yang aku percaya untuk memiliki hati ini. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu, kuno dan lemah diam-diam telah mencintai seorang pangeran sekolah sepertimu. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku selalu gugup saat berbicara dengan orang lain apalagi saat aku bebicara denganmu. Teman-teman sering meremehkanku karena hal itu, tapi aku tidak merasa sedih karena kau masih mau berbicara dan mau berdiri disampingku. Namun semua berubah semenjak kau meninggalkan ku dikelas. Tahun terakhir kita bisa bersama di SMA

Tahukah kau, Sasuke, sekarang aku bukan lagi gadis pemalu, lemah dan gugup seperti dulu ketika di SMA. Dimana aku selalu mencari perlindunganmu. Ucapanmu saat itu berdampak besar dalam hidupku, menjungkir balikkan sikapku. Sekarang aku adalah seorang gadis yang bisa berdiri sendiri. Namun pada hari ini topeng yang selalu aku pakai, retak sudah. Benteng pertahanan yang aku bangun kembali jebol.

Air mata yang aku bendung selama setahun ini kembali mengalir, luka yang aku jahit kembali terkoyak dan semua itu menyiksaku. Tahukah kau, semua itu karena mu, SASUKE!

Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertama sekaligus sahabatku. Saat semua temanku mengejekku dikelas, kau datang sebagai pahlawanku. Saat aku terpuruk, kau datang sebagai penyemangatku. Kau selalu ada saat aku sedih dan frustasi atas semua kemalangan yang menimpaku.

Waktu itu, aku sedang menikmati pemandangan musim gugur dari jendela kelasku, aku tersentak kaget saat ada yang menggebrak mejaku. Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Kau –Sasuke–, sahabatku yang melakukannya. Kau berkata kasar padaku. Entah masalah apa yang membuatmu begitu. Aku kira dengan mendiamkanmu, kau akan menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kenal. Namun aku salah besar, hubungan kita semakin memburuk. Sampai hari kelulusan SMA tiba pun, kau masih membenciku. Padahal aku sudah membuang semua egoku untuk minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku selalu menemuimu untuk meluruskan masalah yang terjadi antara aku dan kau. Tapi kau selalu pergi dan menghindariku. Kau sungguh acuh padaku. Kau sangat membenciku, aku tahu itu dari tatapan matamu.

Hal ini jauh dari anganku dulu. Aku kira kita akan berpisah secara baik-baik saat kelulusan dan kau akan tahu perasaan yang aku jaga selama ini untukmu. Angan tinggallah angan. Asa tinggallah luka. Semua berjalan begitu cepatnya tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Kau luluh lantahkan hatiku, kau tembak mati aku ketika aku menari bahagia karenamu. Aku bersabar dengan semua sikap acuhmu, aku bertahan dengan semua sikap angkuhmu. Niat hati memelukmu tapi apa daya hati kita tidak terpaut. Perjuanganku kau balas dengan kecewa dan luka.

Aku mendapatkan secarik kertas diatas mejaku, bertuliskan "FUCK YOU". Aku tahu kertas ini kau yang menulisnya tapi aku menyangkalnya sekuat yang aku bisa. Logikaku menuduhmu melakukannya namun hatiku selalu percaya kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kau tidak setega itu, apalagi aku adalah sahabatmu. Kepercayaanku memenangkan pergolakkan batinku. Namun… itu hanya bertahan sementara, aku kalah dari logika yang selalu aku sangkal. Aku kecewa, sangat kecewa ketika mengetahui dari temanku, Tenten. Dia melihatmu menaruh kertas 'beracun' itu diatas mejaku. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan, jauh dari yang kita impikan dan pikirkan.

Kenapa kau sekejam dan sejahat ini, Sasuke? Aku juga perempuan yang mempunyai perasaan halus. Aku bisa bertahan karena kau yang menyokongku. Apakah kau pernah berpikir betapa kecewanya aku saat mengetahui penyokongku sendiri mengahancurkanku? Tempatku bernafas selama ini. Sungguh, aku kecewa. Hatiku hancur lebur. Apa salahku padamu?

APA SALAHKU, SASUKE? APA!

Kenapa kau siksa aku dengan perasaan bersalah ini? Aku terkungkung dipenjara sepi. Kau hantui aku dalam mimpiku, padahal saat itu saja aku bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Tapi kau tetap menyerang mimpiku bahkan kau teror aku dalam waktu senggangku. Kenapa kau membuatku terpuruk kedalam lubang nista ini? Dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah yang menorehkan luka.

SASUKE, APAKAH KAU TAHU AKU BERSEDIH KARENAMU?

SASUKE, APAKAH KAU TAHU DENGAN RASA SEPI YANG AKU RASAKAN?

SASUKE, APAKAH KAU TAHU DENGAN RASA BENCI YANG AKU RASAKAN?

SASUKE, APAKAH KAU TAHU AKU JUGA...

MERINDUKANMU…

Aku tahu semua pertanyaan itu tidak mungkin terjawab sampai aku mati. Sasuke, kau adalah serpihan cinta yang enggan ku tinggalkan pergi. Tapi kau membunuh hatiku. Kita tahu, dilema ini ambigu. Kau pinta aku menjauh dari hidupmu. Namun aku tetap bertahan, terus bertahan. Tapi adakalanya manusia harus menyerah, dan itu juga berlaku padaku.

Aku lelah mengejarmu…

Aku lelah mengikutimu…

Aku merasa jenuh akan semua tentangmu…

Akan semua masalah yang melilit kita, yang tak tahu ujung pangkalnya.

Sekarang… saatnya aku untuk bangun dari semua dilema ini. Aku harus menguburmu dalam memoriku. Menyimpan peraasaanku untukmu direlung hatiku. Cukup sudah satu tahun ini aku merasa bersalah padamu.

Aku harap kau bahagia dengan hidupmu…

Aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu…

Jika ikatan takdir mempertemukan kita kembali,

Aku harap saat itu …

Kita bertemu ditempat dan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sekarang…

Tapi,

Jika hal itu tidak terjadi…

Aku harap kau memaafkanku…

Walaupun aku tidak tahu alasan kau membenciku…

Aku berjanji padamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi Hinata yang kuat dan memberi kebahagian bagi orang-orang disekitarku. Taman dan musim gugur ini menjadi saksinya.

"Musim gugur tahun ini, akan menjadi musim gugur terakhir dihatiku," ucapku mengakhiri jejak kisah kita. Aku akan pergi membawa hati yang telah mati untukmu.

'Sayonara, my little star…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Maaf telat upload *bungkuk 90*. Semoga SHDL terus maju dan lebih baik. Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri. Setelah dirombak sana sini jadilah fic abal ini. Aku ucapakan terima kasih buat Hikaru _nee-chan_, Hinamori _nee-chan_ dan Nerra-_san_ atas waktu yang telah kalian berikan padaku. Semoga reader suka ^^

R&R dan C&C diperlukan. Mind to review?

Sign

U.N.


End file.
